Look But Can't Touch
by rswisme
Summary: A Kekari. My first story, so be gentle. Ken invites Kari over as a friend, but will his secret love for her be revealed?


Okay people, my first chapter of my first fanfic.Be gentle!It's a Kekari.

** **

**Look But Can't Touch**

** **

I squirmed in his seat as I watched the clock.The hypnotic sounds of its ticking seemed to be doing it just to annoy me.I looked at the teacher, who was droning on and on about something he already knew.*Please let the bell ring and for the torture to stop! *, I thought to myself.**Ring!**The bell rang, and before the teacher had a chance to tell him the homework, I was already out the door.*Finally!I'm free from that torture! *, I thought.I was almost home when I saw someone come down the road.

"Ken!" the person yelled.

"Kari!What are you doing here?"I asked, staring her straight in the eyes.She looked so beautiful in the light of the day.Her eyes seemed to gleam like the sun.And it killed me to know I could never touch her.

"I was just walking, and realized this was by where you lived, so I thought I'd say hi.Is that okay?" she teased.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said.I could feel myself sweating just thinking of her name.Kari.It sounded so delicate, so full of mystery and life.I wish she knew how I felt.Kari.The name that haunted me, and still brought me such joy in saying.If only you knew Kari, if only you knew.

"Are you okay?You seem nervous," she said.

*There she goes again*, I thought, caring about everyone but yourself.Your kind nature should give you the crest of kindness, not me."Yeah, I'm okay.Say, would you like to come to my house for a while?There's only so many times I can listen to Minomon talk about how good breakfast was!" I said.She laughed at that remark.Oh how wonderful it makes me feel to hear her laugh.

"Sure Ken.I'd love to.Now I'll get to hear Minomon talk about how great breakfast was!" she joked.

"Thanks!" I chirped, just a little too quickly.Uh oh, is she on to me?Does she possibly know my secret?Oh god, if she does, I'm dead!

"You seem happy all of a sudden!I'll come by in an hour or so, bye!" Kari yelled.

"Bye!See ya later!" I yelled back.Oh no, only an hour to get my room ready!

I ran into my house, and went straight to my room to get ready.My mom heard me, and came to check on me.

"Hi Ken!What are you in such a hurry for?"

"Um, one of my friends is coming over, and I want to make sure everything is neat when she gets here," I said.Too late, I noticed my mistake.

"Oh, Ken, you have a girlfriend?What's her name?" my mom asked.

"Her name is Kari.And she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend," I said nervously.

"Sure she is, dear," my mom joked."I'll go make you two something to eat."

"Oh great," I thought out loud.Then, I heard a rustling behind my pillow.

"Ken?You invited Kari over?" Minomon asked.

"Yes!And I don't like her!" I roared.

"I never said you liked her, but now I know you do!" Minomon said laughing.

"Now you listen here, never, ever, ever tell her I like her.Understood!" I yelled, anger taking over obedience.I was so embarrassed, I couldn't think.My secret was slowly leaking everywhere.

"Yes, Ken," Minomon said like a robot.Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, may I help you?" my mother asked.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ichijouji.I'm Kari.Is Ken home?" she said.Even now she sounded like an angel.

"He's in his room.Go straight to the end of the hallway," my mom said."Ken!Kari's here!"

"Oh no, she's here!What do I do, what do I do!" I panicked.

"You could let her in for starters," Minomon said.

I opened the door, and just stared at her for about five minutes.She was wearing a blue, short sleeve top with a flower pattern on it, and a pair of jeans with butterflies on the bottom of them.Even in blue, she looked like a goddess.

"Hello, earth to Ken, do you read?" she asked.I just kept staring at her, motionless.Kari, my angel.

"Ken?Are you sick?" she asked.I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?Oh, no, please, come in," I said, trembling.

"Are you sure you're okay?You don't look too good," she said, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I'm just a little tired, that's all," I said, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Oh, I see," she said.She stared up at my bed."Is that Minomon?"

"Huh?Oh, yeah," I said.

Minomon hopped off the bed, just in time for Kari to catch him."Whoa!Easy there, Minomon!" she laughed.

"Sorry Kari, but I need to tell you something," Minomon said.Little did I know, what he was about to say could either kill me, or bring me joy.

"Minomon, don't!You promised!" I yelled too late.I prayed he wouldn't say it.

"Ken likes you!" he shouted with glee.

THE END? Of course not!

My first fanfic!Whatcha think?Good?Bad?Tell me!


End file.
